Best Friend (Revamped)
by kagome7304
Summary: Revamped the original story, which was removed. two best friends ripped apart from each other only to reunite years later. Rin goes to work for sesshomaru realizing that he doesn't recognize her. will he remember his best friend, will their friendship mend, will it turn into something more, or will they go their separate ways. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything….I just write these stories for fun and not to lay claim to nothing but the ideas that I contribute to form the story. The characters are NOT mine! I am borrowing them like everyone else.

**Introduction:**

'Life is made to take us on a journey. A journey to find our place in life and even possibly finding our soul mate along the way. It sometimes takes people an entire lifetime to find their soul mate…if they are even lucky enough to find them. If we find them in high school they are called our high school sweethearts…is it possible to even find them when you are younger than that? If your soul mate is a full blooded Dog Demon anything is possible. Demons are possessive of their mates, and once they find them through an instinctual bond they never leave them…ever!

So what happens to a Demon who finds their mate at a very young age? Well…no one takes them seriously until after they reach the age 16, demon puberty, where they are considered old enough to make those types of decisions due to their body development. Most humans start their puberty transformation while they are in middle school mainly around 12-13 years old. Demons are later due to their extremely long lifespan. You might be wondering where I am going with this…well what if I told you that I have a story to share about a dog demon who found his mate at a young age before being ripped away from her for 16 years. This traumatic event caused his subconscious to push the memory of her in the darkest corners of his mind…as if he never met her but still can feel her absence. How would I know? I maybe a human but I am a firsthand witness to this amazingly weird circumstance…I am still trying to piece everything together…which is why I am writing this all out. Hopefully this journal entry will help me make sense of my confusing life. The best place to start in this story would be the event that changed my life forever. I had a best friend when I was a little girl and we were inseparable for six years. That is when everything changed...this story begins a month after my twelfth birthday…'

**Chapter 1:**

"Sesshy, come here!" Rin exclaimed sitting in the tree in the back yard. She was excited for summer break to start.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked a little annoyed his warm amber eyes narrowed. He had something weighing on his mind. Rin tilted her head looking at her best friend noticing the change in his mood from the short time he left her to take his back pack into the house from their walk home from school.

"Why so serious grumpy pants?" Rin said swinging her legs from the branch she was perched on, "come on up there are some ripe berries ready for us to devour."

"No…come down…I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru said running his hands through his shoulder length silver hair. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her. She was so excited to be done with school so they could spend hours hanging out in the berry tree making plans for the entire summer. They knew they wouldn't be able to hang out much once he started high school in the fall.

"Fine party pooper hold still I am going to jump." Rin said launching herself off the branch before Sesshomaru could protest. They both went crashing to the ground with an oomph. Rin giggled sitting up on Sesshomaru's lap tucking her long black hair behind her ears, "you were supposed to catch me not be tackled to the ground."

"That wasn't funny and I wasn't ready. You could have gotten hurt." Sesshomaru scolded his eyes narrow…well trying to look at her with a straight face. The corners of his lips tugged up into a small smile. He could never stay mad at Rin with the cute face she always gave him. He wasn't sure how he would survive the rest of his life with her. His instincts told him that she was meant to be his forever…and he wasn't happy with the news he was about to tell her. His instincts even screamed at him to not tell her and remain at her side no matter what. His father didn't want to hear his protests and told him what he needed to do. He gently took hold of Rin's wrists, when she made a move to get up, holding her in place, "Rin I have to tell you something…I don't have much time…"

"Sesshomaru say goodbye to Rin, we have to get going." Sesshomaru's step mom chimed in holding his younger brother's hand carrying his backpack and her purse with her free hand.

Sesshomaru glared at the woman pulling Rin into his arms hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry we can't spend the summer together like planned. I just found out we are moving when I got home. Rin please don't forget me. When I am older I will come back for you." Rin began to cry hearing that Sesshomaru was leaving her. Sesshomaru slowly eased them both to their feet breathing in her scent deeply trying to memorize it. He pulled back tilting her chin up to look at him whispering, "you are mine…we are meant to be together forever…" with the last word said Sesshomaru crashed his lips onto Rin's giving them their first kiss.

Rin watched him, with red tear rimmed green eyes, get into the awaiting car being scolded by his step mother for displaying such adult behavior for someone so young….even if he was fourteen, his actions were inappropriate. Rin felt numb and broken watching them disappear down the road.

_**16 years later**_

"Mr. Tashi, just to let you know your new assistant will be here in an hour." Kagome said through the intercom, "Don't be hard on this one. I really need this one to work out."

"Very well…and Ms. Higarashi, make sure you take her under your wing since you were the one who begged me to hire another assistant." Sesshomaru said coldly. He heard grumbling from Kagome before she clicked the intercom off. A tension headache was starting to set in; he had to remind himself that Kagome was pregnant and needed the extra help. The last thing he needed was his little brother hanging around, bugging him about over working his mate.

Stepping into the lobby of Western Industries a young woman with her long black hair pinned up into a professional bun, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her freshly pressed pants and blouse. She was thirty minutes early for her new job due to her nerves eating at her, 'today is my first day…I hope I do well. I really need this job.' Rin said to herself taking a deep breath as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Hold the elevator please!" A young woman pleaded to Rin trying to rush to the elevator. Rin quickly stopped the door from closing as the young woman, which happened to be six months pregnant stepped onto the elevator nearly dropping the heavy binders she was struggling to carry.

"Hey, let me carry those for your, they look really heavy." Rin said slowly taking the binders from the young woman.

"Thank you so very much. I'm Kagome Higarashi." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Rin Juni…I'm new here. It's very nice to meet you Kagome." Rin said shyly.

"Oh Good, you're here! Sango told me you were going to be here at 9." Kagome exclaimed in delight looking at her watch, "You're here early. That is great! Much better than the last one I worked with. We are going to have so much fun working together. Mr. Tashi has appointed me to show you the ropes, and get you prepared to handle things while I am on maternity leave." Kagome informed leading Rin to her new desk forgetting about the books Rin was carrying.

"Ummm, Kagome…where would you like me to put these binders?" Rin asked trying not to be rude. The binders were heavy and she felt as if she was going to drop them.

"Oh dear, sorry about that Rin…just put them right here. I will take care of them later. Thank you dear." Kagome said before showing Rin what to get started on while she dealt with the binders on her desk.

Rin was swamped with work throughout the day. When it was time to go home Rin decided to stay over on her own time to finish filing the documents away that was piled on her desk. Apparently the last assistant made a mess of the filing system, and important documents were lost within the unorganized mess. Rin didn't think reorganizing the cabinets were going to take her all day. Kagome had told her to leave what she hadn't finished with on her desk and to finish it tomorrow, but Rin really hated leaving things incomplete. As she was engrossed into her work, she didn't realize a pair of golden eyes was watching her every move. Rin turned around becoming face to face with Sesshomaru. "Oh please forgive me. I didn't realize anyone else was here." Rin apologized, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Staying a little late I see…and who might you be?" Sesshomaru questioned, leaning back on a nearby desk.

"My name is Rin Juni. I just started today as Mr. Tashi's assistant." Rin said nervously. There is no way he could be who she thinks it is. Her heart clenched praying that this man just looks like him. She pushed her wire frame glasses up looking up at the man sitting on her desk, "and you are?"

"Sesshomaru Tashi." Sesshomaru smirked, seeing her eyes grow wide thinking she was in shock from meeting her employer.

Her heart clenched at the confirmation of her suspicions she should have known that this was his company and not just a coincidental last name. She brushed her thoughts to the back of her mind giving Sesshomaru one of her best smiles. "Mr. Tashi, it's a pleasure to meet you. If you excuse me I'll be heading home now." Rin quickly said grabbing her purse heading out the door.

Sesshomaru followed her outside seeing that she was heading for the bus stop. Something within him growled at him to stop her. "Miss. Juni, would you care to join me?" Sesshomaru said in his usual icy tone gesturing to his limo.

"No thank you. The bus will be here shortly." Rin said knowing that it was a bad idea. Part of her wanted to say yes, but her heart clenched again reminding her of the hurt she felt when he left long ago. She really didn't want to get caught up in him again. He promised her that he would find her…he never came for her. He is looking at her now like she is a stranger…and she will treat him as such… at least until she can think through this mess.

"It's late and not the safest time of day for a young woman. Please I insist." Sesshomaru said holding a hand out to Rin. She hesitated for a moment before giving in and taking his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Tashi, I really appreciate it." Rin said showing her gratitude.

"When we are not in the office you may call me Sesshomaru. Mr. Tashi makes me sound old." Rin just looked at him and giggled at his adorable smirk. The boy she knew began to shine through the cold demeanor he tried to display.

The car ride to Rin's small apartment was quiet…Rin could swear you could hear a pin drop, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence…more like contentment. She stared out the window not sure what to say to him, completely oblivious to him staring at her. He was a little confused thinking to himself, 'why the hell does this woman pull at my subconscious…as if I know her and should protect her. She is only human. This Sesshomaru will not lower myself to take interest in a human.'

_***Flashback***_

"_Sesshomaru…HELP ME!" a little girl with jet black hair and emerald eyes cried from the tree._

"_Hold on…I'm coming." Sesshomaru yelled quickly climbing up to get her down._

"_Thanks Sesshy…you're my hero." the little girl smiled her emerald eyes shining as she hugged him tightly._

"_You need to be more careful…you could have been seriously hurt." Sesshomaru said trying to sound angry, failing miserably. He could never be mad at her. She was special to him._

"_Well if you weren't late I would have never slipped. I got tired of waiting. I promise to wait for you next time Sesshy no matter how long it takes." She smiled handing him a berry from a nearby branch._

_***End Flashback***_

"Here we are. Thank you for the ride Mr. Tashi….I mean Sesshomaru. Good night." Rin said pulling Sesshomaru from his thoughts. Sesshomaru nodded to her not really knowing what to say. He didn't understand why such a lowly woman had such an effect on him. Maybe he will give one of his exes a call for a one night romp. That is probably what is wrong with him…Ms. Juni is attractive…for a human. He has been working too hard leaving no time for other activities. With that last thought Sesshomaru instructed the driver to take him home.

A/N: Ok Chapter one of the revamped story is done. For those who have read the old version of Best Friends, what do you think? Better? Worse? Should I just scrap everything? This was my very first fan fic which was written in 9th grade. I was really bad with grammar and only wrote stories for my own enjoyment. Writing stories on here gives me practice for whenever I manage to finish one of my own original stories with hopes to one day publish them. This revamped story is only going to be 10 chapters long. Ok people you know what to do….review please!

Kagome7304


End file.
